Green Lake, Texas
Camp Green Lake was a juvenile delinquent detention camp which had once used to be a town, located near Green Lake, a natural tidal lake in Calhoun County of Texas. Description The lake had once used to be a town, but now it's a juvenile delinquent detention camp. The camp is run by the family that owned the town. There once was a lake at Camp Green Lake. However, that lake dried up long ago. At this establishment, juveniles are put to work digging a 5 foot deep by 5 feet in diameter hole. The Warden claims that it will help them build character. However, the real reason behind her doing this was to have the campers dig to attempt to find the location of the loot hidden in the desert by Kissin' Kate Barlow (Katherine Barlow). As a Town When Camp Green Lake was a town, it was known only as Green Lake. There once was a lake where there is only desert now. The town located next to the lake was a prosperous small town. The lake was owned by the Walkers. There was only one school house in the town. The teacher of the school was Katherine Barlow, who grew delicious peaches which she often traded for services. She and the onion salesman Sam who often traded with each other. One day, while it was raining, Sam came to her school house to give her some onions. He noticed a leaky roof and said he'd fix it for her for some peaches. Kate began to fall in love with Sam the more he was around. So she kept finding things to have Sam fix around the school house. The two fell in love, and one day when Sam was comforting Kate, they kissed. In the book, they were seen by Hattie Parker (a resident of Green Lake at the time) and she screamed at them. In the movie Trout Walker rode past on horseback and saw them kissing. Sam was subsequently shot and killed while riding his boat to his onion field. Kate then killed the sheriff of the town for he was useless when they murdered Sam. He was drunk and demanded she kiss him. After Kate killed him, she became the infamous outlaw Kissin' Kate Barlow. After Sam's death, it never rained in Green Lake until justice was served on the Walker family. As a Camp Camp Green Lake remained in the possession of the Walker family. The Warden (Louise Walker) of the camp, who is a member of the Walker family, was forced to dig a hole for the loot buried somewhere in the desert when she was a little girl. The staffs of this camp are Mr. Sir (Marion Sevillo), Mr. Pendanski (Mom), The Warden (Louise Walker) and multiple unnamed counselors. This caused her to then open Camp Green Lake as a juvenile delinquent camp. This made her able to have the young men in the camp to dig the holes for her. The camp was split into 6 different tents. They were lettered A-F. The only tent that ever has camper's names revealed is D Camp, which is the tent Stanley is placed in upon his arrival. The camp had no electric fence, no guard towers, or anything at all to keep the campers from running away. The logic they had behind this was that they had the only source of water for 100 miles. However, this was proven untrue when Stanley Yelnats IV (Caveman) and Zero (Hector Zeroni) climbed to the top of "God's Thumb" and found an onion field and a small stream. While at camp, Stanley found a lip stick tube in one of his holes. He gave it to X-Ray (Rex Washburn) because X-Ray had demanded Stanley give him whatever he found and Stanley did not want to get on X-Ray's bad side. Stanley marked the hole he found the tube in with a giant rock. When Stanley and Zero run away, the Warden has Mr. Pendanski destroy the files of Zero. However, they didn't know how they'd explain why Stanley ran away. This is because Stanley would have had to run away after he was told he'd be released soon. When Stanley and Zero returned to look for Kissin' Kate's loot, they went to the hole Stanley marked with the giant rock. When Stanley and Zero uncovered the loot, which turned out to be the loot stolen from Stanley's great grandfather by Kate, they pulled out the chest only to find it was covered in Yellow Spotted Lizards. However, since they had eaten plenty of onions on "God's Thumb" (a rock mountain shaped as a thumb), the lizards wouldn't attack Stanley or Zero. When Stanley's attorney arrived with a court order to have him released, she wasn't alone. She brought the Texas Attorney General with her. Stanley and Zero eventually climbed out of the hole. Later that day, The Warden Mr. Pendanski and Mr. Sir has been arrested when the Attorney General finds out that they had destroyed Zero's files. The camp was shut down and reopened as a girl scout camp. External links *Green Lake, Calhoun County, Texas - Visit a real world article about Green Lake in Calhoun County, Texas on Wikipedia. Category:Locations